Aimer de travers peut mener en enfer
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Alicia a quitté le cabinet Lockhart/Gardner. Will ne l'a pas retenue et ne le voulait pas. Leur scandale éclate. Ainsi que des vies.
1. Chapter 1

Comme un couperet. La Une du journal ce matin. Une photo de Will et d'Alicia sortant d'un hôtel, l'extrait du passage où Alicia avouant de sa propre bouche qu'elle avait eu une relation sexuelle suivie avec son patron Will Gardner lors du procès de ce dernier. Elle n'y pensait plus. Depuis que la famille Florrick s'était réunifiée, elle n'y pensait plus. Depuis qu'elle s'était écartée de Will, elle n'y pensait plus non plus. Elle sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, à la limite du malaise vagal. Elle pensait à Peter et à leurs enfants ainsi qu'à Will.

" Tu n'es qu'une salope ! ", lui criait Grace sur elle

Peter giflait Grace. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Alicia venait de voir qu'elle avait perdu l'amour de Grace dans ses yeux. Elle allait monter dans sa chambre quand Peter la retenait.

" Tu t'excuses Grace ", lui dit Peter

" Que je m'excuse ? Que je m'excuse d'avoir des parents aussi minables qui se trompent mutuellement en espérant que l'autre fasse pire ? Que je m'excuse d'avoir une mère qui exclut ce père qui baise des putes en guise de leçon alors qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec son patron dont elle est amoureuse ? Mais elle est où votre putain de conscience ? Elle est où votre moralité que vous nous inculquez ? Vous êtes tous les deux pareils de toute façon. Avec votre doctrine à la con 'nous restons pour les enfants' mais pensez à nous merde ! Vous croyez que ça nous plaît et qu'on s'en réjouit d'avoir des parents qui ne s'aiment pas et qui restent rien que pour nous ? C'est beau l'amour ! Elle est belle l'image de l'amour que vous nous vendez ! Et puis nous, on va encore s'en recevoir de partout, des critiques et des insultes. Allez vous faire foutre ! "

Alicia giflait Grace. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Grace montait dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de claquer la porte.

" Elle n'a pas tort ", rajoutait Zach resté silencieux mais dont le sang bouillait autant que sa sœur

Peter et Alicia giflaient chacun leur tour Zach. De toutes leurs vies, c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Zach montait dans sa chambre en prenait le soin de claquer la porte. Les parents pouvaient à peine se regarder.

" Je suis déçu Alicia. Déçu et vexé. Par toi. Nous savons tous les deux que Grace a raison. Bien que nous étions séparés, nous étions toujours mariés "

Alicia ne disait rien. Elle savait.

" Tu me disais que rien ne comptait plus que la confiance mais la confiance se doit d'être réciproque. J'ai vécu quatre ans à t'attendre Alicia, à être meilleur, à répondre à tes exigences dont je n'avais aucune idée en priant que tu me pardonnes et tout ça pour quoi ? J'ai été pris pour un con pendant que tu jouissais avec un autre. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais pu le comprendre et te pardonner mais je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Alicia. Tu n'as jamais voulu divorcé alors tu te rends infidèle. Tu n'as pas tous les torts, j'en ai une partie mais ... "

Il restait silencieux un instant.

" Je ne peux pas Alicia. Ce n'est pas qu'une infidélité, c'est bien plus que ça et ce n'est pas parce que c'est Will non plus, ça aurait été pareil si ça avait été avec un autre. C'est un manque de respect envers moi qui ne demandait qu'à reprendre ma place, un manque de respect envers les enfants à qui tu leur inculques une morale et un manque de respect envers toi-même. Je divorce, que tu le veuilles ou non "

" Peter ", dit-elle dans la plainte

" J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Avoir une place pour nos enfants dans leur lycée bien que tu m'aies demandé de ne plus user de mes fonctions, de me présenter pour être gouverneur, ce que je suis, pour te venger de Kresteva. J'ai été petit quand tu m'as demandé de l'être, j'ai été grand quand tu me l'as demandé. Je me suis mis en quatre pour toi et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire ce que tu aurais dû faire quand tu as su pour moi "

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il savait qu'il était en partie le déclencheur de cette vie chaotique mais il se sentait trahi.

" Tu n'as jamais supporté que tes parents aient divorcé mais au moins ta mère n'a jamais fait semblant d'aimer son mari en allant voir discrètement ailleurs. Tu es pire que ta mère Alicia parce qu'elle, elle assume. Il ne s'agit plus d'amour mais de responsabilité "

" Je t'aime "

A cette phrase qui peut être belle mais qui était moche venant de sa femme, Peter sortait de ses gongs.

" Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes Alicia ? Si tu avais un tant soit peu d'amour pour moi, tu me l'aurais dit pour Will. Tu me l'aurais dit lorsque je t'ai dit mes derniers secrets. Je pourrais lui péter la gueule à ce con mais tu es entrée dans un jeu de séduction avec lui, un jeu de séduction que toi seule jouait parce qu'il t'aime Alicia. Même si je ne l'ai que rarement aimé, il t'aime et tu as joué avec lui autant que tu as joué avec moi. Les enfants ont raison : tu n'es qu'une salope qui a brisé le coeur de deux hommes. Tu as joué de nous, de nos corps et de nos coeurs pour ton plaisir personnel. Pourquoi ? Nous venger de ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu aurais pu le faire en baisant tous les hommes de Chicago mais pas en couchant avec un homme amoureux de toi. Pleure Alicia, joue ton rôle de victime, vas-y : lâche-toi, montre-moi comment tu excelles dans ton art, tu veux un peu de vin pour t'aider à mettre ton costume ? Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de te préparer. Je vais voir les enfants en attendant mais sache que bien des gens ont souvent dit que je ne te méritais pas, ce qui peut être vrai mais Will ne te mérite pas non plus car il mérite mieux que toi "

Peter partait voir ses enfants tandis qu'Alicia restait là, figée. Je suis une salope et Will m'aime, se répétait-elle dans sa tête. Eli entra sans sonner ni frapper dans la maison et trouva Alicia seule, immobile dans ses pensées. A sa tête, il voyait qu'une dispute venait d'éclater. Elle se réveilla de ses pensées et dévisageait Eli.

" N'en rajoutez pas une couche Eli ", dit Alicia, les larmes aux yeux

" Je libère enfin ma conscience : j'ai sciemment effacé un message de Will qui vous déclarait son amour en vous disant qu'il était amoureux de vous et ce, depuis Georgetown ", lâcha Eli, soulagé

Alicia ne put que s'asseoir à cette nouvelle. Elle avait atteint son quota de nouvelles, bonne ou mauvaise, pour la journée.

" Pourquoi ? ", chuchota-t-elle

" Les intérêts de Peter "

" Alors, c'est ça ? Je suis une femme que l'on manipule pour que son mari puisse être au pouvoir ? "

" Vous l'avez toujours su Alicia et vous l'avez acceptée "

Oui, elle le savait. Mais se le dire tout haut en sachant que c'était bien vrai lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait corrompue. Elle avait dû taire ses sentiments envers Will pour que Peter puisse être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et malgré tout, malgré le sacrifice de sa vie, il divorçait. Elle avait su qu'il le ferait, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur le divorce.

" Vous pouvez divorcer de Peter maintenant "

" Il le fait, contre mon gré. Quand une femme trompe son mari, il faut divorcer et quand c'est le mari, il faut à tout prix pardonner et rester "

Eli regardait avec ses yeux ronds Alicia et souriait. Il connaissait la tentation d'Alicia ainsi que son abandon auprès de Will.

" Vous pouviez divorcer Alicia. Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? "

" Non "

" Pourquoi ? Will est libre aussi. Vous pourriez être enfin ensemble tous les deux. Les enfants sont au courant maintenant. Malgré le scandale, vous devriez vous réjouir "

" Je vous giflerai bien Eli "

Le souffle d'Eli fut coupé. Ils restaient silencieux.

" Vous avez vu Will ? ", demandait Alicia

" Non. Vous ne l'avez pas appelé ? "

* * *

Brouhaha incessant, attaques personnelles sur ma vie privée, insultes et menaces. Merci sincèrement Alicia de m'avoir dit que tu avais dévoilé au grand jury que nous avions eu une relation, ça m'évite d'avoir de telle surprise. Une putain de grosse surprise dont je ne m'attendais franchement pas. Comment lutter contre ça vu que tout le monde est désormais officiellement au courant ? Je m'attends à voir courir Eli en furie dans cette salle de conférence me disant que faire mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ca sera l'occasion de tout dire à la face de ce monde, dont Alicia Florrick. Merci également de m'avoir téléphoné pour m'avertir mais non, c'était bien mieux que moi, Will Gardner, fasse face à une bande de journalistes hargneux en bas de chez moi pour connaître les détails intimes que nous avons partagé. Les partenaires en face de moi sont censés être des êtres sensées. Je vois de là de l'agressivité voire de l'animosité, j'en conclus qu'on descend bien du singe et du mouton dans l'imitation de l'autre. Heureusement que personne n'a de livre, je m'en serais reçu un en pleine tête. Bien qu'ils aient leur téléphone en main, ils n'oseraient jamais lancé leur excroissance de leur cerveau contre le mien.

" Je l'aimais ", finis-je par avouer en criant

Tous ces regards tournés vers moi, ce silence absolu après le grabuge. Je me sentais vide avec l'envie de disparaître. Avouer publiquement ses sentiments à d'autres. Leurs regards étaient désormais dénués de jugement et de colère.

" Ca change tout ", disait Howard

Ils comprenaient. Ils étaient passés du regard haineux à un regard compatissant. Ca en était bouleversant. Ca me faisait bizarre d'avoir dit tout haut devant quelqu'un, enfin devant tout le monde, ce que je ne pouvais pas dire tout haut à Alicia ou du moins ce qu'elle ne voulait entendre et encore moins écouter. Cet amour que je devais éteindre mais qui me brûlait. Cet amour disparu fort heureusement lorsqu'elle disparut de ma vue, de ma vie et de mon cabinet, comme si elle avait tout pris, me laissant enfin seul avec moi-même et plus rien à lui offrir. Une libération, une liberté. Je n'avais pas cherché à la retenir parce que je ne le voulais pas, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. C'était l'occasion d'en finir entre nous deux. Définitivement. Je n'avais pas cherché à le revoir et lors de nos rencontres, je n'éprouvais plus rien, à mon grand soulagement, comme si en partant, elle avait lâché ce que j'avais plus de précieux, que mon souffle est revenu, la douleur disparue. Comme si ma maladie s'était guérie, Alicia était mon poison que je m'infligeais à dose mortelle chaque jour sans que je ne me rende compte de sa dangerosité.

* * *

Grace et Zach n'avaient pas parlé à Alicia depuis le premier jour du scandale. Peter avait emménagé dans ses appartements de fonctions, ses enfants l'avaient suivi. Ils sont partis sans lui dire au revoir en apportant toutes leurs affaires, laissant vide leur chambre. Alicia ne les avait pas revu depuis qu'elle et Peter avaient giflé leurs enfants. Elle ne cessait de penser à eux. Ils ne répondaient pas à ses appels téléphoniques, ni aux emails et à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez Peter, personne n'ouvrait la porte. Peter avait annoncé publiquement leur divorce sans qu'il ne la mette au courant. Elle avait également été évincée de ses activités dans son cabinet pour le bien du cabinet. Elle ne voyait plus qu'un seul recours pour ne plus être la méchante Alicia.

* * *

Mon téléphone sonnait. Bien trop tard à mon goût. Alicia. Je décrochais à contre-coeur. C'était la dernière personne sur cette Terre que je voulais voir.

" Will Gardner ", dis-je, comme pour lui mettre une barrière

" C'est Alicia "

Je ne dis rien. J'attends.

" Nous devons parler "

Oh oui, nous devons parler depuis que tu as pris tes fonctions chez moi soit quatre voire cinq ans maintenant, déjà.

" Parlons alors ", dis-je

" Face à face "

Oh non. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai vu la conférence de presse de Peter qui informait le monde de son divorce avec Alicia. Sainte Alicia. J'ai souri en attendant ça : la femme ne peut pas divorcer et doit donner une deuxième chance à son mari après une infidélité tandis que le mari divorce sans pardon.

" Nous pouvons le faire là au téléphone "

" S'il te plaît Will "

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. J'aurai dû courir comme un âne qui tente de manger cette carotte en face de lui mais je suis devenu cet âne dégoûté par les carottes.

" Chez toi à 21 heures ? "

" Non, pas chez moi ! "

" Chez moi alors ? "

" Non plus "

Chez ni l'un, ni l'autre.

" Où alors ? "

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux tout simplement pas te parler.

" Maintenant, au Cloud Gate ", lui dis-je

" En public ? "

Je sais parfaitement pour quoi elle m'appelle maintenant.

" C'est maintenant ou jamais "

" J'y serai dans quinze minutes. A tout de suite ", me dit-elle

Je raccroche. J'aurai dû lui préciser que ça ne servait à rien de se faire belle ni de rajouter une couche de rouge à lèvres supplémentaire ou de parfum en plus.

Je suis au Cloud Gate et j'attends. Je suis juste vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à carreaux, avec mon blouson par dessus et d'une paire de baskets. Je mange un sandwich assis sur les rares marches parce que j'ai faim. J'ai l'impression d'être un touriste dans ma propre ville. Des japonais avec leur casquette Chicago vissée sur la tête m'ont demandé juste avant de les prendre en photo avec pour arrière plan le Bean. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait le coup. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai quitté le sol américain pour jouer les touristes dans une ville inconnue.

" Bonjour ", me dit-elle

Je la regarde en mâchant et lui fait un signe de la main. Elle sait que je déteste parler en manger. Elle est vêtue d'une robe de celle qui ne bouge pas avec le vent. En regardant une collègue féminine il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit que ces robes étaient comme des maillots de bains qui donnaient l'impression que la femme retenait son souffle pour ne pas montrer ses rondeurs à croquer, j'ai trouvé ça laid, uniforme et strict. Je préférais les robes légères, de celles que le vent fait tourner au point de faire tourner mon monde en entier. Alicia s'assoit à côté de moi. J'ai des effluves de son parfum qui me chatouille les narines, je n'aime plus non plus.

" Tu vas bien ? ", me demande-t-elle

Je hoche affirmativement la tête. Je termine de mâcher.

" Et toi ? ", lui demandais-je

" Les enfants ne me parlent plus, je divorce. Sinon, tout va bien "

Rien de surprenant. J'attends désespérément à me demander si je dois croquer dans mon sandwich. Je ne vais me priver pour elle, je m'apprête à poser mes dents sur mon sandwich quand :

" Les journalistes ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé ? "

" Tu es plus intéressante que moi "

Elle sourit. Je croque. Mon sandwich, pas Alicia.

" L'ancienne femme bafouée qui se retrouve au banc des accusés. Quelle ironie ! "

Je souris et mâche.

" Ta mâchoire craque toujours autant "

Ma mâchoire a toujours craqué quand je mangeais ce genre de sandwich.

" Tu devrais aller voir un ostéopathe ", rajoute-t-elle

Oh mais quelle gentille attention Alicia. Mon niveau d'amour pour toi est à zéro et le niveau est bloquée.

" Je n'ai pas mal "

" Tu resteras bloqué un jour "

" Je consulterai ce jour-là "

" Je t'y emmènerai "

Je souris malgré moi. Nous y voilà. Je l'attendais. Nous nous regardons. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire commercial. Je finissais mon sandwich et buvait mon soda.

" De quoi voulais-tu parler ? "

" De nous "

" Il n'y a plus de nous "

J'espère qu'elle voit ma sincérité dans mes yeux. Son sourire se dissipe mais qu'importe, je ne vais pas lui mentir ni me mentir.

" Je suis presque divorcée. Je suis prête à vivre quelque chose avec toi "

" Je ne veux plus rien vivre avec toi Alicia. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, je ne t'oublierai jamais, je ne nierai jamais notre histoire mais je ne veux plus vivre avec toi "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je ne sais pas "

" Il y a bien une raison "

" L'amour est éphémère si on ne l'entretient pas. Il se dissipe aussi vite qu'il apparaît si on ne le saisit pas en vol "

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts, son point d'interrogation sur le visage.

" Je ne t'aime plus Alicia "

Je suis soulagé de le dire. Définitivement soulagé. Définitivement libéré. Elle paraît estomaquée.

" Tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer "

" Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je savais que tu viendrais à moi quand Peter divorcera de toi. Je ne suis qu'une alternative, une pièce de rechange, un plan B. Je ne suis pas le choix de ton coeur car si je l'avais été, tu aurais quitté Peter pour être avec moi "

" C'est plus compliqué que ça ne l'est "

" C'est compliqué que parce que tu veux que ça le soit. Je ne suis pas le problème à tes problèmes. Tu es le problème à tes problèmes. Les miens sont réglés. J'ai tourné la page, j'ai brûlé le livre et expédié les cendres dans le Michigan. Fais-en autant Alicia. Ca ne pourra te faire que du bien "

" Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? "

" Ca n'a aucun rapport "

" Comment elle s'appelle ? "

" Je n'ai personne Alicia "

" Essayons au moins "

" Non "

" Une chance, Will. Juste une "

Je la regardais.

" Nous l'avons déjà eu cette chance. Regarde ce que tu en as fait "

" Ce que j'en ai fait ? "

" Tu m'avais Alicia. Tu aurais pu faire de moi absolument tout ce que tu voulais. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : que nous nous aimions. J'ai trop attendu. Je suis comme une plante : pour ne pas qu'elle fane, il faut l'arroser, passer du temps avec, lui parler, la mettre au soleil. Mon exemple est absolument très con, je le conçois mais je ne peux pas trouver mieux. Je ne suis pas une plante qui peut vivre dans le désert à se nourrir d'indifférence et d'abandon voire de mépris. Les larmes que tu verseras pour nous ne me fera pas ressusciter la fleur qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir avec la tienne. Je renais de mes cendres, je pousserai ailleurs dans une terre inconnue "

" Et moi alors ? Tu ne crois pas que j'avais besoin d'être arrosée ? "

" Tu as refusé d'être arrosée "

" J'aurai pu me noyer "

Silence. Déséquilibre entre l'offre et la demande.

" Le mauvais timing, nous nous le sommes imposés. C'était notre bonne excuse pour ne pas être ensemble. Mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus d'excuse puisque l'un de nous n'aime plus l'autre "

" Je n'aurais jamais dû partir du cabinet "

" Justement, si. Tu as fait le bon choix. Dans quelques semaines, tu seras indépendante, libre. Tu pourras en profiter pour te recentrer sur toi "

" Tu veux que je souffre autant que de toi ? Que je sache ce que ça fait d'attendre une personne ? C'est ça ton but ? "

" Tu pourras toujours m'attendre, je ne viendrais jamais "

Nous n'avions pas élevé la voix une seule fois. Nous restions silencieux avec mes paroles en suspension dans l'air.

" Eli a effacé le second message "

" Quel second message ? "

" Celui où tu dis que tu m'aimes et ce, depuis Georgetown "

" Tu savais ce que je disais de toute façon "

" C'était si dur de me le dire en face ? "

" Je te l'ai dit plus tard, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je ne suis qu'un plan cul. Le mec avec qui on se sent bien, en qui on a confiance, avec qui on souhaite réaliser ses fantasmes mais pas une vie ensemble "

" J'étais prête à quitter Peter si tu m'avais répété mot pour mot ce qui tu as laissé sur mon répondeur "

" Quitter ou divorcer ? "

Je la regardais.

" Tu pouvais le faire quand nous étions ensemble "

Une question m'inondait, j'étais terrifié de connaître la réponse car je pense la connaître.

" M'aimes-tu ? "

Le silence était pesant. Je devais arrêter ce massacre.

" Si tu m'aimes, tu accepteras l'idée que je ne t'aime pas comme moi je l'ai fait en acceptant que tu sois avec Peter parce que je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse et même si ce n'était pas avec moi "

Elle ne disait rien et me dévisageait.

" Oui Alicia. Ca va jusque là l'amour. Certains diront que c'est de la lâcheté mais ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour. Tu prétendais rester avec Peter, j'ai accepté. Tu as brisé notre relation, j'ai accepté. Tu n'as jamais vu à quel point j'en ai souffert, j'ai payé ton adultère en étant suspendu six mois. J'ai été tout ce que tu voulais que je sois car tant que j'avais ma place à tes côtés, je l'acceptais. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'un jour tu partes et ce jour, j'ai rêvé que j'en mourrais. Et puis ce jour est arrivé et je ne suis toujours pas mort. C'est comme si quelque chose avait été réactivé en moi. Comme si je revivais "

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

" M'aimes-tu Alicia ? M'as-tu déjà aimé pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? "

Elle semblait réfléchir. On ne réfléchit pas à ces questions.

" Je suis allé chez toi quand Grace a disparu et quand je vous ai vu tous les trois ensemble, j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais eu la place que j'espérais. Nous disons des femmes qu'elles sont soit mères, soit maîtresses d'un homme et à cet instant précis, j'ai su que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que ton amant et ce, bien que je sois un homme. J'aurai pu te prouver que tu pouvais compter sur moi pour n'importe quoi. J'aurai été ton infirmier quand toi tu aurais été malade, j'aurai été ton chauffeur pour nos escapades, j'aurai été amant quand tu aurais été femme, j'aurai été beau-père pour tes enfants, j'aurai été mécanicien pour ta voiture. Tu ne veux pas de moi. Et je ressemble à n'importe qui quand mes rêves éclatent. Tu me savais plus engagé que toi, tu savais que je voulais plus mais j'étais celui qu'on cache comme une perversité. Le mauvais timing vient de toi "

Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Que je ne ramassais pas.

" Aimons-nous "

Elle n'a rien compris.

" L'amour, ce n'est pas comme du sexe. Ce n'est pas mécanique, c'est chimique. Il n'y a plus de chimie, d'alchimie, de tension. Le magicien est mort. Il n'y a plus rien. Juste un souvenir "

Nous restions longuement silencieux. Trop à mon goût. Je me levais en prenant mes déchets. Je regardais assise là devant moi Alicia.

" J'espère que tes enfants te parleront. Dis-leur la vérité s'ils te la demandent. Ne leur cache rien. Ils la méritent bien plus que ces journalistes "

Elle me regardait, l'air suppliant.

" Sois heureuse Alicia. Si tu veux l'être, tu le peux "

" Pas sans toi "

" Aucun obstacle n'est sur ta route pour être heureuse "

" Il y a toi. Toi qui ne veut pas de moi. Tout arrive comme tu l'as toujours espéré et voilà que tu fuis sans doute par manque de courage du fait que tes rêves se réalisent "

Je m'agenouillais face à elle et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

" Je n'ai plus le coeur qui palpite quand je regarde tes yeux. Je n'ai plus envie de t'embrasser quand tes lèvres bougent. Je n'ai plus envie de mettre ma main dans la tienne quand tu marches. Je ne fais plus de rêves érotiques te concernant. Je ne peux pas m'excuser de ne plus t'aimer Alicia. Je ne peux pas m'excuser de ne pas vouloir faire ma vie avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis "

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Elle me regardait, comme perdue. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

" Je dois y aller Alicia. A bientôt "

Je me levais et partais en prenant le soin de jeter mes détritus à la poubelle. Alicia me dépassait en courant et se plantait devant moi. Je la dévisageais. Son maquillage coulait. Elle m'embrassait. Je ne l'embrassais pas. Elle s'accroche désespérément à moi en tentant de m'y faire participer. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses bras et je l'ai écarté de moi. Je sentais que je fronçais les sourcils, j'essayais de m'adoucir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer de moi. Je viens seulement de comprendre qu'à sa façon de s'accrocher à moi, Alicia n'a jamais eu peur de divorcer mais d'être tout simplement toute seule. Elle avait perdu son mari, ses enfants ne lui parlaient plus et son ancien amant que j'étais ne l'aime plus.

" Je te demande juste de m'aimer ", me dit Alicia

Elle me faisait franchement pitié.

" Tout ira bien Alicia. N'aies pas peur. Tu as du temps désormais devant toi. Repense à tout ça, prends du recul, comprends ta vie et ensuite avance. Je dois vraiment y aller "

Car pour moi, ce n'est pas le tout mais je veux voir ce film au cinéma. Je la sers dans mes bras pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle m'a quitté, j'aurai aimé être plus longtemps dans ses bras, aujourd'hui, c'est l'inverse. Cette étreinte m'était désagréable mais c'était le dernier service que je rendais à Alicia.

" Prends soin de toi Alicia "

Je partais. Au cinéma. En y repensant, elle n'a pas prononcé une seule fois mon prénom. Je le savais : elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Pas du même amour que je lui portais. J'avais passé ma vie à l'attendre. Ma vie s'arrêtait à notre histoire. Quelle connerie !


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tard. Je faisais en sorte de traîner le plus tard possible pour ne pas penser à ce scandale. J'étais le premier arrivé et le dernier parti, c'était toujours ainsi, je pourrais tout aussi bien dormir ici. J'avais restreint mes activités, j'avais mis de côté mes dossiers que j'avais relégué à mes subalternes mais je restais tout de même superviseur. J'avais l'impression d'être encore suspendu, la différence étant que je peux aider. J'étais en train de mettre mon manteau quand ils sont entrés dans mon bureau.

" Bonsoir ", me dit-il d'une voix timide

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils viendraient ici me voir, sans doute en quête de réponses. Zach et Grace. L'allure timide ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée.

" Bonsoir ", je leur réponds

" Nous ne vous dérangeons pas ? "

" Non. Entrez "

J'enlevais mon manteau. Ils entraient timidement. Je ne savais pas où les placer : sur le canapé, ça aurait trop fait copain copain, sur les chaises avec mon bureau nous séparant, trop strict et impersonnel. Je préférais voir ce qui les menait jusqu'à moi, en espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne sorte une arme et me tire dessus.

" Ca a duré combien de temps avec Maman ? "

" Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux poser les questions à Alicia ", leur dis-je

" On ne lui parle plus. Ce n'est qu'une pute "

Bon, ils sont en colère. Vraiment en colère pour traiter leur mère ainsi. Quoique je peux les comprendre : Alicia vantant qu'elle reste avec son mari alors qu'elle couchait avec moi, vantant la vérité en mentant.

" Elle nous mentira sans doute comme elle le fait tout le temps en disant qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ", rajoute Grace

" Voila nos questions, on a préféré les écrire pour ne pas les oublier ", me dit Zach

Je prends la feuille que je lis. Beaucoup de questions bien précises. Combien de temps ? Combien de fois ? Où ?

" Et on veut la vérité ", précisa Grace

Je leur fais signe de s'installer sur mon canapé, je m'assois sur mon cabriolet et vais tenter de répondre aux questions. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour eux, si les enfants doivent le savoir mais leur démarche leur est nécessaire. Ils ont juste besoin de savoir. J'aurai voulu tout savoir également si mes parents avaient été dans le même cas de figure.

" Notre relation a duré cinq mois. La première fois a eu lieu dans un hôtel. Ensuite, c'était chez moi quand vous étiez chez vous et chez vous quand vous étiez avec votre père. Il arrivait que nous allions à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner "

" Vous l'avez fait dans nos chambres ? "

" Non "

" Où ? "

Je me suis promis d'être sincère.

" Partout. Sauf dans vos chambres "

" Sur la table de la cuisine ? Sur celle de la salle à manger ? Sur le canapé ? Sur la machine à laver ? Sur les chiottes ? Dans la douche ? "

Parler de sexe avec des enfants dont leur mère était ma partenaire. Compliqué.

" Sur le sol aussi. Dans la chambre d'Alicia "

" De nos parents ", me coupe Grace

" Ce n'est pas parce que Maman était séparée de Papa qu'elle était divorcée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû baiser avec le premier venu ", dit Zach

" Vous avez mis votre capote au moins ? ", demande Grace

Question troublante. Surtout venant de Grace qui m'a toujours eu l'air timide.

" Toujours. Je le mets toujours "

Ma deuxième partie de phrase n'était pas nécessaire.

" Même quand elle vous suçait ? "

" Et le préservatif sur la langue quand vous la léchiez ? "

Je ne parle même pas du ressenti vécu en ce moment-même. Je crois que j'aurais plus mieux fait de leur dire de partir mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Deux contre un, je ne fais pas le poids. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions un jour ce genre de conversations. Je m'en avais imaginé bien d'autres en famille recomposée, des engueulades au refus de ma place en passant par quelques moments complices que je n'oublierai pas. Mais rien de ce que je voulais n'arrivait. Et heureusement pour moi, je n'espérais plus rien vis-à-vis des Florrick, à part qu'ils me laissent en paix.

" Quelle relation ? ", me demande Grace

Je ne comprends pas la question.

" Buccale ? Sexuelle ? Anale ? "

Mon Dieu, ils veulent vraiment tout savoir.

" Je peux répondre à toutes les questions mais pas à celle-ci. C'est intime, aussi bien pour moi que pour Alicia. Je peux vous dire les lieux, les dates mais pas les détails aussi personnels et privés qu'ils soient "

" Pas besoin de répondre à la question. Nous avons compris et nous l'avons déjà imaginé de toute façon se faisait prendre de tous les côtés et dans tous les sens ", me dit Grace

Je suis stupéfait de voir à quel point ils n'ont pas l'air de parler de leur propre mère. Alicia est tombée du piédestal sur lequel ses enfants l'avaient mise.

" Qui a rompu et pourquoi ? ", demande Zach

" Alicia à cause de ta disparition Grace "

" Elle a dû sortir la carte qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, qu'elle devait avant tout s'occuper de nous "

En effet. Ils connaissent bien leur mère.

" Amants amoureux ou amants que pour le sexe ? "

Les deux. Moi amoureux et elle pour le sexe.

" Je ne sais pas. Alicia n'a jamais fait part de sentiments amoureux "

" Et vous l'étiez, vous ? Vous l'avez toujours été ? Alors vous vous êtes contenté d'être amants en sachant qu'elle ne divorcera jamais ? "

Je hôche la tête seulement. Pas besoin de rajouter plus.

" Et vous n'avez pas de couilles pour lui dire que vous l'aimez ? "

" Je ne l'aime plus "

" Qu'importe. Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire que vous étiez amoureux ? Au moins le dire, quitte à se prendre un vent. De toute façon, elle est partie "

Merci de souligner ma lâcheté. Nous restons silencieux un instant.

" Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre vous mais contre Alicia. Nous aurions pu comprendre qu'elle divorce, nous n'aurions jamais été surpris, nous l'aurions accepté. Elle prétendrait vouloir sauver son mariage, elle restait avec Papa pour nous et pour sauver sa famille, pour ne pas finir comme notre grand-mère et pour ne pas nous faire souffrir en divorçant car elle compare son histoire à la nôtre alors que nous, nous serions juste soulagés. Enfin, au moment voulu. Avant tout ce nouveau scandale "

" Nous avons toujours été un problème de toute façon aux yeux d'Alicia. Elle ne peut rien faire sans penser aux conséquences sur nous sans se demander ce que nous, nous en pensons. Ca aurait été plus simple si nous existions pas "

" Ne dites surtout pas ça ", leur dis-je

" Nous l'avons toujours été de toute façon. Elle aurait divorcé sans se poser des questions dès qu'elle avait appris pour Papa si nous n'existions pas "

J'ai toujours eu de la compassion pour eux. Des gamins perdus dans le monde des adultes.

" Je ne suis pas père. Mais je pense que les parents qui aiment leurs enfants feront tout pour les protéger, quitte à ne plus savoir ce qui est bien pour eux "

" Maman faisait les choses avec toute sa conscience "

" C'est compliqué ", leur dis-je

" C'est compliqué que lorsqu'on veut que ce soit compliqué ", me dit Zach

" Nous sommes la complication ", rajoute Grace

" Non, vous n'êtes pas la complication. J'étais la complication. Vous êtes la principale préoccupation d'Alicia, les principales personnes sur cette Terre à protéger à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle fait est pour vous, par rapport à vous "

" Elle a raté dans sa mission ", dit Grace

" Parlez-lui. Ecoutez ce qu'elle a à dire sans juger "

" Nous savons très bien ce qu'elle va faire. Nous culpabiliser en pleurant. Si elle voulait être avec vous, elle n'avait qu'à divorcer avant de faire quoique ce soit de préjudiciable avec vous "

" Les torts sont partagés. Nous étions deux dans notre relation. Je la savais mariée. Je suis aussi coupable qu'elle ", dis-je en tentant d'atténuer leur colère voire leur haine contre leur mère

" Ce que vous ne savez pas Monsieur Gardner, c'est qu'Alicia défend des principes qu'elle ne s'applique pas. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle ait couché avec vous qui soit choquant, c'est qu'elle prétend donner une chance à Papa, à son mariage et voulant vivre dans une famille honnête sans secret qu'il le soit quand on sait ce qu'elle a fait "

" C'est comme si Alicia disait qu'elle était végétarienne, nous impose de l'être également sans que l'on soit tout à fait d'accord et qu'elle mange en cachette des steaks et des hamburgers. Mon exemple est sans doute enfantin et simpliste mais c'est pour mieux vous montrer notre point de vue. Et vous, vous n'êtes que le cuisinier "

" Un cuisiner qui a exhibé sa viande et ses odeurs sous son nez "

" Il suffit d'y résister "

" Tous les jours ", rajoutais-je

" Et alors ? Nous comprenons votre vérité, comprenez la nôtre ", me dit Grace

" Pour avoir l'entière vérité, il faut parler avec votre mère "

" Elle détournera la vérité. La vôtre nous suffit. Nous le savions qu'elle avait une attirance pour vous, que vous étiez un sujet sensible mais elle a préféré gâché tant de vies "

" Vous l'avez attendu toute votre vie tout de même. Vous auriez pu avoir une femme digne de ce nom, des enfants qui auraient eu notre âge "

Décidément, je m'en reçois des claques cette année. Le départ d'Alicia. Notre scandale. Ses enfants. Vivement l'an prochain. 

* * *

Alicia avait franchi la porte. Un dernier pas pour rétablir sa réputation. Elle se présentait au bureau d'accueil. Elle fut emmener dans un bureau avec cet homme devant lui. Elle ne voyait plus que ça comme solution. Elle avait réfléchi à toutes les solutions. Elle n'y voyait plus que ça. Pour ses enfants, pour elle. Pour leur futur. Elle tripotait ses mains, anxieuse et stressée. Elle y restera des heures sans penser aux conséquences de ce geste. Elle voulait juste retrouver l'amour de ses enfants, qu'importe qui en payait le prix. Elle voulait juste les revoir à la maison, les voir s'épanouir. Etre heureuse. Comme avant. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse où aucune question empoisonnait son cerveau, aucun doute ne se profilait à l'horizon. Où la vie, bien qu'incertaine, paraissait sûre. Mais elle savait qu'une partie de son bonheur était dû à ses enfants, que sans eux la vie était fade, que leur vie était le plus beau spectacle auquel elle assistait mais dont elle était privée aujourd'hui.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement en train de travailler sur des dossiers quand trois personnes ouvraient bruyamment ma porte, j'ai sursauté. Ils viennent jusqu'à moi.

" Monsieur William Paul Gardner, je vous arrête pour viols, harcèlement sexuel et chantage. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous " entendis-je d'une voix masculine

Ma tête était expédiée et maintenue contre mon bureau tandis que mes mains étaient menottées. Ils me levaient à la limite de me traîner et me poussaient pour que j'avançais. Il n'y avait pas un mot entre le moment de l'arrestation et le moment où ils m'ont mis dans la voiture en posant la main sur ma tête comme dans les films mais des tas de questions envahissaient mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir violé une femme, je pouvais être brutal et violent lors d'une relation sexuelle mais seulement si ma partenaire partageait cet esprit. Nous roulions droit vers l'inconnu. J'étais mal installé dans cette voiture banalisée de la police, les mains derrière le dos, même pas de ceinture de sécurité. Je recevais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du policier. Ne rien dire et subir, telle est ma devise à partir de ce moment. Je reçois d'autres coups. J'avais toujours entendu parler de ces pratiques, je fais l'amer expérience de leur existence dont je me serais bien passé. Mes empreintes digitales relevées, ma photographie prise, me voilà dans cette pièce sans fenêtre avec miroir sans tain pour un crime dont je ne connais pas l'identité de la victime. J'avais mis ma vie sexuelle entre parenthèse, je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis un certain temps mais je n'étais pas suffisamment en manque pour obliger une femme à se soumettre à mon désir. Désir que je n'avais plus, je l'avoue mais qui ne me posais aucun problème. Je préférais ne pas appeler d'avocat pour le moment, je voulais au moins connaître en détail les faits qui me sont reprochés et le nom de la victime. J'imaginais les policiers en train de m'épier à travers la vitre, à se dire que j'avais une bonne tête de coupable, que ma façon de ne pas m'inquiéter faisait de moi un coupable, que ma patience faisait de moi un coupable, que mon métier d'avocat était déjà un indice de culpabilité. J'aime la présomption d'innocence. Un homme et une femme entraient enfin, la femme s'asseyait en face de moi tandis que l'autre restait debout. La gentille et le méchant.

" Les faits contre vous : viols, harcèlement sexuel et chantage. La victime : Alicia Florrick "

J'ai ouvert la bouche et aucun son ne sortait. Je ne savais pas quelle tête que j'avais mais j'étais ... choqué. Comme un con, je fais une syncope. Le choc est si important. Alicia vient de m'arracher le cœur. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à même le sol. Les deux policiers étaient accroupis, ils ont pris le soin d'ôter ma cravate, de me desserrer la chemise et la ceinture, je pense que ce devait être la première fois qu'ils trouvaient utile d'avoir eu des cours de secourisme.

" Gardner, ça va ? ", entendais-je d'une voix trouble

Je pose ma main sur mon oreille, le bruit est sourd et j'ai des acouphènes. Je hoche la tête.

" Tout va bien ? "

Je pensais avoir hoché la tête. Je fais un signe de la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relève enfin et m'assois, ça m'épuise déjà. J'ai chaud, je transpire, j'enlève ma veste, déboutonne ma chemise davantage et relève les manches, j'aurai tant voulu pouvoir enlever ma chemise. Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mon nez, j'y passe ma main et découvre du sang.

" Vous avez percuté votre tête contre le rebord de la table et vous êtes tombé. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit bobo "

J'ai mal au nez putain, je dois même respirer par la bouche. Le sang a même coulé sur ma chemise. Ma préférée. Je suis donc là. Tout ça, à cause de moi. Payer les erreurs de son passé. Encore. J'entends Diane me crier aux oreilles à en perdre l'ouïe qu'elle m'avait prévenu. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tout est toujours trop tard de toute façon. Je ne disais rien à ces policiers hormis le fait que notre relation était consentie par elle et par moi. Je ne savais pas si je continuais à saigner, je ne sentais plus mon nez même lorsque j'y passais la main. J'avais mal à la tête et je voulais que ces deux cessent de me parler, de toujours me dire la même chose, de recommencer alors que je dis toujours la même chose. Je n'avais pas de montre ni de téléphone. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. J'aurais aimé ouvrir cette putain de porte et me barrer. Je voulais les bras de quelqu'un, le silence et le calme de mon appartement, la couette en guise de chaleur humaine, je voulais me cacher. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Le scandale et ça.

" Je voudrais voir un médecin "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pour mon nez "

" Ce n'est qu'un petit bobo. Un grand garçon comme vous va survivre "

" Ca ne s'arrête pas "

" Ca prend toujours du temps "

" Un mouchoir au moins "

Les policiers partaient et me laissaient seul en prenant le soin de claquer cette porte que je rêve de franchir. Ma tête est une pastèque où le bruit de la porte résonne à n'en plus finir. Un peu de calme fait du bien même si j'ai l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur creuse mon crane. J'essaie de me lever tant bien que mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt kilos sur la tête, que je vais tomber, que je tangue. Je me rassois aussitôt. J'aurais aimé voir les dégâts sur mon visage sur le miroir même en sachant que des individus me regardaient mais je m'en sens incapable. Je suis prêt à parier que si une infirmière étant rentrée, elle aurait pu remplir une poche de sang. J'ai juste envie de dormir, de m'allonger dans le noir et de dormir. C'est tout ce que j'aimerai en ce moment même. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je les rouvrirais lorsque les deux policiers entreront bruyamment dans la pièce à faire exploser cette pastèque qui me sert de boîte crânienne. Je ne pense à rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Les journaux avaient eu écho de l'arrestation de Will Gardner pour le chef d'accusation de viols, harcèlement sexuel et chantage contre Alicia Florrick. Les médias reprenaient le flambeau, les réseaux sociaux étaient sur le qui-vive. Les tweets fusaient. Tous étaient convaincus de l'innocence de Will Gardner et insultaient Alicia Florrick de son comportement pour se déculpabiliser de sa relation avec son ancien patron. Alicia ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Elle voulait seulement que ses enfants reviennent. Ils n'étaient pas revenus.

* * *

Je me réveille à l'hôpital, dans les choux. Je me suis déjà réveillé mais je m'étais aussitôt rendormi, juste le temps de savoir où j'étais mais je m'étonne tout de même d'être à l'hôpital. Je veux toucher mon nez, histoire de voir s'il est toujours là, je ne peux pas et découvre pourquoi : j'ai les menottes aux poignets accrochés aux barreaux de mon lit.

" Tout va bien William ", entendais-je d'une voix féminine

Personne ne m'appelle William, à part mes soeurs pour m'embêter. Je regarde là où la voix porte vers la fenêtre. Une silhouette apparaît, le jour me fait fermer les yeux. Elle ferme le store. Je découvre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, une blouse blanche et un bloc-notes. J'aurai préféré que ce soit un homme. Sa position me fait penser à celle d'Alicia. Elle s'approche de mon lit.

" Vous avez une fracture du nez que nous avons dû opérer ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien "

Elle avait une voix douce, c'était agréable, pas comme l'inspectrice avec sa voix stridente qui donnait l'impression que mes oreilles saignaient. Elle n'a rien d'Alicia. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je n'ai envie de ne rien dire. Je veux juste être tranquille dans cette chambre impersonnelle de cet hôpital tout aussi impersonnel. Sans personne autour. Etre tout seul.

" Je ne suis pas de la police. Vous avez le droit de poser des questions, vous avez le droit de me parler. Je ne rapporterai rien à la police du fait du secret médical ", me dit-elle

Non, merci, je n'ai toujours pas envie. Elle le voit bien mais elle attend tout de même que je dise quelque chose. Rien ne sortira de ma bouche.

" Vous restez ici pendant trois jours minimum. Des policiers restent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à votre porte. Si vous souhaitez aller aux toilettes, bippez avec la manette à votre droite et pour une urgence, celle de gauche "

Je ne dis toujours rien. J'ai juste envie de dormir. L'effet de l'hôpital où je suis censé me reposer mais que ça fatigue encore plus que qu'autre chose. Pire que les vacances.

" Vous avez de nombreux hématomes sur votre flanc droit "

Les coups de coudes dans la voiture. Tant que les hématomes restent des hématomes et non des côtes fêlées.

" Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas "

Je la regarde partir et fermer délicatement la porte. J'ai pu apercevoir un policier qui regardait en ma direction.

J'étais autorisé à faire deux sorties quotidiennes, une le matin et l'autre l'après-midi. La première fois que je me suis levé, ma tête tournait mais j'avais tellement de respirer de l'air pollué de Chicago que j'étais prêt à ramper s'il le fallait. Mes anges gardiens, mes gardes du corps, mes deux policiers veillaient sur moi. Enfin, je préfère me dire ça que de dire qu'ils m'espionnaient, entravaient mes mouvements. J'étais considéré comme un prisonnier, ma prison étant cet hôpital. Mais ma vraie prison était ma tête.

Je suis dans le bureau de mon médecin. Elle a exigé que soit enlever mes menottes. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mes mains jointes comme si une paire de menottes les liait. Au bout d'une semaine, ce geste est devenu naturel, comme on obligerait un gaucher à devenir droitier.

" Vous ne parlez toujours pas William ? "

Non, William n'a toujours pas envie de parler. Je me sens las. Aucune envie de lutter, bien que je devrais. Le coup de grâce.

" Vous avez le droit de demander le nécessaire de toilettes comme un rasoir "

Rasoir que l'on me confisquera. Ma barbe pousse vite. Et je ne ressens pas l'obligation et la pression de la raser.

" Enfin dans votre cas, un membre du personnel peut vous raser "

Non. Je veux être un déchet. Cette pensée me fait sourire intérieurement. Je m'imagine être un déchet. Je l'ai été, avec Alicia. Maintenant, elle me piétine deux ans après m'avoir jeté. Je ne suis pas aussi biodégradable qu'elle le pensait. Ou sans espérait-elle qu'il ne resterait rien de moi, d'elle et de nous.

" Je vais vous enlever le pansement "

Elle pose ses mains sur mon visage. Ce devrait être agréable mais ça ne l'est pas. J'aimerai de ne plus être touché par une femme et que je ne touche plus jamais de femme, si c'est pour être accusé de crimes si odieux. Je ne me suis toujours pas vu dans une glace et je ne veux pas me voir. J'imagine ressembler à une momie avec ce pansement qui prend mon nez et mon front. Elle l'enlève délicatement. Elle fait tout délicatement. Je ferme mes yeux et sens mes poils de duvet vouloir partir avec le pansement. Eux aussi veulent se barrer, me laisser tout seul, comme tout nu. Elle enlève entièrement le pansement et passe un produit pour enlever la colle.

" Ouvrez les yeux "

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est assise devant moi, ça me surprend, je pensais qu'elle était toujours debout. Elle sourit et touche mon nez.

" Vous êtes mieux comme ça. Vous avez mal ? "

Je hoche la tête négativement.

" Des maux de tête ? "

Je hoche encore la tête. Elle me regarde silencieusement.

" Vous voulez passer un coup de fil ? "

Je hochais encore la tête.

" Personne n'est venu vous voir. Vous n'avez parlé à personne pendant une semaine. Je sais ce qu'il vous arrive, je lis les journaux comme tout le monde, je sais de quoi vous êtes accusé et tout le monde sait que votre seul crime est d'avoir couché avec cette femme. Vous êtes avocat mais je pense que le silence n'est pas la meilleure arme "

Détrompe-toi ! Le silence est la meilleure des armes.

" Vous voilà libre ", me dit-elle, " façon de parler bien entendu. J'espère que cette semaine a été reposante pour vous "

Fatigante. Ne rien faire. Attendre. Alors que c'était elle qui repoussait ma sortie. Geste inutile. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Je me lève.

" Merci ", lui dis-je en la regardant d'une voix éteinte qui n'a émit aucun son depuis une semaine

" Bon courage ", me dit-elle avec sincérité

J'ouvre la porte et offre mes poignets à mon policier. Ce cinéma continuait encore. Du tribunal à ma cellule en détention provisoire dans une vraie prison cette fois-ci. Le juge n'a pas voulu me laisser libre pour préparer ma défense parce que j'avais mon avocate à mes côtés, Elsbeth Tascioni, rencontrée grâce à Alicia, le comble. William Paul Gardner en prison. Je le redoutais. J'y suis. J'ai eu la boule au ventre toute la semaine. Je m'attendais à être violé, pendu par ce que j'avais être les jambes, lynché, rasé, tabassé, poignardé, mutilé, amputé, décapité. Je suis toujours entier. Je suis avocat et la bête noire du Gouverneur anciennement procureur et responsable de la majorité des incarcérations ici alors ça attire la convoitise, je ne sais pas lequel m'aide le plus. Le combiné des deux sans doute. Et je crois que tout le monde sait que je n'ai rien fait à Alicia, ou du moins contre son gré. J'avais la chance d'avoir une cellule pour moi tout seul, plus petite que mon bureau mais tout de même propre. Des toilettes et un lit, ça me suffit. Et quelques livres à disposition.

* * *

Alicia et Peter étaient réunis dans la même pièce du cabinet Florrick, Agos et associés. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient découverts ensemble la Une du journal. Elle remarquait que Peter avait changé de regard à son égard et elle ne saurait quel nom lui donner. Leurs avocats respectifs venaient de quitter la pièce après la signature de leur divorce.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ", demandait Peter

" De quoi ? "

" De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. De ce qu'on parle à la télévision, de ce qu'on lit dans les journaux par exemple "

Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, prête à craquer.

" Will Gardner ", précise Peter

" Il m'a violée "

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Il ne t'a pas violée, tu le sais. C'était consenti "

" Non. La toute première fois, nous avions bu au bar de l'hôtel pour célébrer une affaire que nous venions de gagner. C'était rare que nous le faisions. Et puis, à force de boire, je n'étais plus apte à conduire. Au lieu d'appeler un taxi, il m'a payée une chambre. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'à elle pour être sûr que je ne réveille pas tout l'étage à chercher désespérément ma chambre. Quand je suis entrée, il est entré lui aussi et il m'a forcée à coucher avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas su résister à cause de l'alcool et bien que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Il a attaché mes poignets derrière mon dos avec sa cravate. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher. Il l'a quand même fait malgré mon refus. Le lendemain, il m'a dit que nous aurions des relations sexuelles et qu'en échange, j'aurai le droit à mon partenariat mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout de suite car ça soulèverait le doute. Il pouvait tout de même appuyer mes demandes d'augmentation de salaires. Il m'offrait les meilleurs dossiers. Il m'a dit que si j'essayais de démissionner, il briserait ma carrière. Je n'avais pas le choix "

Peter la regardait, stupéfait, non pas parce qu'elle venait de dire mais par sa façon de le dire, si convaincante. Elle y avait ajouté les larmes, les tremblements, les silences, le regard perdu à se souvenir de ses faux souvenirs douloureux.

" Tu es en train de détruire Will "

" Il m'a détruite "

" Quel est ton but Alicia en faisant ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de détruire Will pour ton infidélité. Tu as été volage, assume-le "

" Il m'a violée Peter ! ", criait Alicia, " s'il te plaît, crois-moi "

Peter était estomaqué.

" Tu es folle Alicia. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences que ça peut avoir ? Une fois la machine de la justice lancée, rien ne l'arrête. Si Will ne voit plus aucune issue, il n'en verra qu'une seule et la dernière : le suicide. Il n'est pas à l'abri, il est comme tout le monde "

" Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Il m'a violée et la justice va le condamner. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui me suicide ? "

" Tu te suicides en faisant ça. Tu croyais quoi Alicia ? Que nos enfants allaient venir jusqu'à toi, te parler et de soutenir ? Mais ils ne sont plus aussi dupes qu'avant. Tu les dégoûtes. Ils ne t'appellent même plus Maman mais Alicia et quand je tente de les persuader de venir te voir, c'est comme si tu n'existais tout simplement plus pour eux. Tu es une Canavaugh désormais, plus une Florrick à leurs yeux "

Peter se levait et partait. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa femme, son ex-femme à l'heure actuelle. Alicia s'était tellement convaincue qu'elle a été violée par Will qu'elle agit comme une victime de viol.

* * *

Mon procès avait déjà débuté depuis un certain temps et je le boycottais. Je ne voulais pas me confronter à ce monde hypocrite où les avocats et la presse à scandales ne peuvent être dissociés. Je compte sur mon avocate Elsbeth Tascioni et Kalinda, que je refusais de voir toutes les deux. Je leur avais tout dit en détail, je leur ai donné mes agendas, les factures et tout ce qui pouvait les aider. Elles avaient chacune la clé de mon appartement et si besoin, elles pouvaient fouiller ou dormir. Mon avenir se jouait maintenant mais je refusais d'avancer malgré moi. Ce ne sont pas les accusations en elle-même bien qu'elles aient de l'importance mais le comportement d'Alicia envers moi. Je ne voulais pas me battre, la partie voire la guerre étant déjà finie pour moi. Je voyais seulement mes sœurs, une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ca me suffisait, bizarrement. J'avais redouté le premier rendez-vous. Les questions mais elles n'ont jamais parlé de cette affaire, de mon affaire et je les remerciais intérieurement de leur comportement. Elles se comportaient normalement, toujours aussi chiantes mais ce sont mes sœurs. Aubrey m'a donné sa guitare, elle veut à tout prix former un groupe de frères et sœurs et comme j'ai du temps devant moi, ça me permettrait de faire des efforts, me dit-elle et elle rajoutait à chaque fois que cette expérience que je vis actuellement est une bénédiction pour écrire ma rage, ma colère, mon désespoir. Le souci, c'est que je n'ai rien de tout ça. De la rancoeur, une forme de lassitude, à croire que je m'y attendais plus ou moins.

Je lisais tranquillement mon bouquin sur mon lit quand un gardien de prison m'avertit à sa façon, en tapant son bâton contre mes barreaux, que j'avais une visite. Je lui demande qui c'est, on ne sait jamais si Dieu en personne vient me rendre une petite visite.

" Le gouverneur Peter Florrick ", m'informait-il

Je replongeais dans ma lecture. A quoi bon me déranger pour lui ? Tout ce qui touche au Florrick, j'y suis allergique alors je ne voudrais pas que cette approche me soit catastrophique. Ma lecture, il n'y a que ça de bénéfique. J'étais plongé dedans quand un bruit assourdissant, le même que tout a l'heure mais avec deux bâtons, me sortit du livre. Je levais la tête et découvrais Peter Florrick derrière les barreaux, enfin devant mes barreaux, sans doute devait-il jouir de me voir ici.

" Bonjour ", me dit-il

Je ne disais rien et continuais ma lecture, que je n'arrivais plus à lire.

" Tu ne lis pas : ton sourcil n'est pas levé "

Je savais bien que je devais corriger ce défaut, on m'avait toujours fait remarqué que lorsque je lisais, mon sourcil était plus relevé que la normale.

" Comment t'es-tu cassé le nez ? "

" En me le cassant "

J'aimais ce genre de conversations, à prendre l'autre pour un con pour qu'il comprenne qu'il en est un. Qu'il dégage, cet homme est une entrave à mon bonheur et il est marqué sur le bouquin que je devais m'en écarter. Comme je ne pouvais pas de ma petite cellule, c'était à lui de partir.

" Ton nez ? "

L'ignorance est la clé du bonheur, je l'ignore. J'imagine qu'il doit se sentir comme le père de famille qui essaie de parler à son fils rebelle mais Zach n'est pas rebelle et est un pur ange, produit de fabrication de sa femme Alicia Florrick.

" Tu as l'intention de croupir là sans te défendre ?

" Oui "

Cette prison, comme toute prison, n'est pas recommandable mais j'exerçais mon travail d'avocat en aidant les coupables de cette prison ainsi que les gardiens, je n'étais pas payé mais je me sentais comme chez moi, entouré d'amis, des activités sportives, un jardin avec gardien, il ne me manquait que le potager.

" Quand tu as quitté votre cabinet escorté de la police, tu n'avais pas le nez cassé. Lors de l'interrogatoire, tu l'avais. Et nous n'avons pas l'intégralité de ton interrogatoire. Que s'est-il passé Will ? Je veux la vérité "

Il ne partira pas sans réponse. J'abandonne mon livre sans suivre ses préceptes et m'avance jusqu'à mes barreaux.

" J'ai violé ta femme Alicia Florrick et je l'ai harcelée sexuellement "

" La vérité vraie Will, pas cette vérité fausse "

" J'ai violé ta femme Alicia Florrick et je l'ai harcelée sexuellement. Ton micro a-t-il tout bien enregistré ? "

Il soupirait.

" Quelle est ta tactique en faisant ça Will ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est sa parole contre la tienne et tu sais qu'elle gagnera. Alors tu pourriras dans cette putain de prison jusqu'au restant de tes jours "

Je devrais avoir peur mais je m'en fous.

" Alicia te fait porter le chapeau parce qu'elle m'a rendu cocu et elle n'assume pas ce qu'elle a fait alors forcément, elle dit que son amant l'a soumis à ses désirs sans son consentement. Alicia ne peut qu'endosser le rôle de victime, bien qu'elle soit coupable. Et je pense qu'une partie de ton comportement est liée à cette décision : tu ne l'as pas supplié lorsqu'elle est partie de votre cabinet, elle voulait vous voir pleurer, affaibli mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Elle n'a pas supporté le fait que vous n'ayez plus rien pour elle "

" Et la justice la suit dans ses démarches parce qu'elle est cette femme bafouée qui a subi publiquement les infidélités de son mari et qui a été accostée par un patron pervers sexuel à l'esprit tordu qui l'a violée pour qu'elle puisse mieux gagner sa vie et qui, à l'éclatement de toute cette affaire, doit en plus subir le divorce que son mari lui inflige publiquement. Infidélités, viols, harcèlement, divorce : que des affaires publiques qui la condamne, encore et encore. Oui, Alicia est une victime qui n'a pas de chance et qui doit subir les accusations d'être frigide, violée et abandonnée. La pauvre petite "

Peter me regardait et ne disait rien.

" Je ne peux pas t'aider même si j'aimerai. Alicia veut te faire payer cette liaison et je n'ai aucune preuve à charge ou à décharge. Je sais que tu es innocent pour les chefs d'accusation bien que tu es néanmoins coupable à mes yeux d'époux d'avoir eu une liaison avec elle. Certes, vous étiez deux, toi et Alicia et les torts sont partagés mais elle a toujours été attiré par toi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps "

" Elle n'a jamais été attirée par moi ou du moins, elle l'était parce qu'à ce moment-là, je représentais ce que tu représentais avant ton scandale : un homme de pouvoir. La protégée, la femme de qui brille parce que son mari brille "

Il ne disait rien. Il ne baissait pas les yeux. Il savait que ce que je disais était vrai.

" Je suis là pour t'aider "

" Que veux-tu que ça me fasse Peter ? Je m'en fous. Je suis ici en détention provisoire en attente de mon procès dont je finirais coupable puisque je le suis. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. J'ai un lit moelleux, des toilettes, du papier toilette, de la nourriture trois fois par jour que je ne cuisine pas, une heure de sortie quotidienne, une vue sur le ciel, des livres à volonté, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide "

" Tu es lâche Will "

Un compliment de la part de Peter.

" Merci Peter "

" Et je t'aiderai "

" Ne te fatigue pas "

" Achète-toi une paire de couilles "

" Je n'ai pas accès à mon compte "

Il me regarde, surpris de ma réponse. Il plantait son regard dans le mien, plus sérieux que jamais.

" Alicia est convaincante, Will. Très convaincante. J'aurai pu la croire si je ne connaissais pas votre attirance l'un pour l'autre. Mais les jurés, eux, ne le savent pas. Et même ceux qui vous connaissent risque de croire que vous êtes un violeur "

" Je ne le suis pas "

" Prouve-le Will "

Sa mine était grave.

" Je ne t'aime pas mais je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois là à cause d'Alicia pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. A bientôt Will "

Il partait. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Il me faisait peur car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et s'il s'inquiétait, c'est qu'il avait des raisons de le faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce jour-ci se présentait. Etre présent à mon propre procès. Peter m'avait tout simplement foutu les jetons en parlant d'Alicia. Je me réveillais. C'était ça son aide. Elsbeth m'avait fait parvenir un de mes sacs avec le nécessaire pour être présentable et influencer sur le jury : un costume marron clair, une chemise rose plus foncée que le costume, une cravate noire, mes chaussures noires. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble vraiment, à un homme du goût d'Elsbeth sans doute mais je pense que je renvoie l'image d'un avocat qui ne sait pas s'habiller aux yeux du jury. Elle a même pris le soin de me fournir chaussettes et boxer. J'étais transféré de ma prison au tribunal. A peine installé sur ma chaise, je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir ! Je me sentais à l'étroit dans ce costume pourtant trop grand dû à ma perte de poids. J'aurai pu créer un tsunami du fait de mes bouffées de chaleur. Je me sens encore plus enfermé que dans ma cellule de prison. Je me sens comme une patate ménopausée. Alicia est assise du côté des victimes et jouait parfaitement son rôle de Sainte Alicia. Elle avait son avocat que je ne connaissais pas auprès d'elle. Je n'ai regardé ni l'un ni l'autre. Mon champ de vision périphérique me suffisait amplement. Le juge entrait. Nous nous levions. Il s'installait et faisait signe aux autres de s'assoir. Ils s'asseyaient tous tandis que je restais debout. Le juge me dévisageait.

" Monsieur Gardner, vous pouvez vous asseoir "

" Merci Votre Honneur mais j'ai une requête. Je souhaite me représenter moi-même en tant qu'avocat pour mon procès et demande que soit levée ma détention provisoire et me plierai à toutes les restrictions que vous aurez juger nécessaire. Et si ma requête est acceptée, ou si elle ne l'est pas, je voudrais que moi ou mon avocate ait le libre accès de toutes les preuves et pièces à convictions que la partie adverse a en sa possession "

Le juge m'étudiait. Elsbeth me tenait le bras pour que je la regarde. Je transpirais comme jamais, comme ma première fois devant un tribunal en se disant qu'il fallait tout simplement se faire confiance et donner l'impression d'avoir confiance.

" Et votre avocate, Monsieur Gardner ? "

" Je la renvoie "

Je regardais Elsbeth.

" En la remerciant de tout le travail qu'elle a fourni pour moi, même si je ne la remercierais jamais assez "

Elsbeth me regardait, compatissante. Je pouvais voir derrière l'avocat d'Alicia et Alicia nous regarder. Puis nous regardions le juge.

" Rendez-vous dans une heure ", dit le juge en tapant son marteau

Les policiers venaient jusqu'à moi et m'accompagnaient dans une des cellules du tribunal. Elsbeth nous avait suivis.

" Je crois que c'est le meilleur choix que vous ayez fait ", me dit-elle

" J'aurai dû vous prévenir avant "

" Non. Je préfère mieux ça que de vous voir enfermé dans votre silence. Je vous donnerai votre dossier et toutes les preuves que nous avons, pas grand-chose car c'est votre parole contre la sienne "

" Nous verrons bien "

" Je n'aime pas vous savoir derrière ces barreaux "

" C'est beaucoup plus chouette que ça en l'air "

Je lui souriais. J'y sentais en sécurité en prison.

" Allez ! Filez, Elsbeth "

Elle me souriait et partait. Je m'asseyais et fermais les yeux.

" Le grand retour de Will Gardner ", entendais-je d'une voix que me faisait sursauter. Kalinda. J'ouvrais les yeux.

" Tu es mal habillé "

" C'est Elsbeth, mais ne lui dis pas s'il te plaît "

" C'est pour ça que tu la vires ? "

Nous sourions.

" Rendez-vous tout à l'heure ", me dit-elle

Une optimiste. Qui partait aussi vite qu'elle est venue, en silence et en un coup de vent. Mais je sais que son soutien est infaillible. 

Nous revoilà devant le juge. Je ne savais pas s'il statuerait en ma faveur mais j'aurais au moins essayé. Le juge entrait. L'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a une heure. Nous restons debout le temps qu'il s'installe puis nous nous asseyons.

" Monsieur Gardner, à la suite de vos demandes, votre détention provisoire est levée et vous pouvez être votre propre avocat. Vous serez raccompagné à votre prison pour prendre vos affaires et ensuite, vous êtes officiellement libre. Je vous demanderais ne pas quitter la ville et encore moins le pays. La partie adverse est contrainte de fournir les preuves qu'elle détient. Rendez-vous dans trois jours à la même heure "

J'ai senti mes épaules tombées. Moi qui pensais ne pas sentir le poids de mon sort, j'ai en tout cas pu le sentir partir. Je pensais voir ma demande refusée, à cause du statut bourreau/victime, violeur/violée. Elsbeth m'avait prévenu que le juge était de notre côté. J'aurais aimé partir en courant et m'engouffrer dans mon appartement. Au lieu de ça, j'avais vidé ma cellule, enfin non, je prenais juste les deux seules choses qui m'appartenaient : la guitare et un cahier où je consignais mes pensées. J'avais tenté d'écrire une chanson pour faire plaisir à Aubrey mais je trouvais ça nul. A cause de la presse à scandales qui attendait ma sortie, une voiture banalisée m'emmenait directement chez moi où d'autres journalistes m'attendaient. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas accès au parking. Je remerciais le policier qui m'avait raccompagné et lui souhaitait une bonne route ainsi qu'une bonne journée. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, d'être chez moi, de profiter de mon lit, de retrouver mon espace, ma propre cage que j'ai créée. Quel plaisir de mettre la clé dans la serrure, de poser ma main sur cette poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Et de se sentir envahi par une vague de chaleur qu'est la mienne. Se sentir bien, se sentir en sécurité même si la police a tout laissé en vrac dans mon appartement. Même un cambrioleur ne fait pas autant de dégât. Je ferme la porte de mon appartement à double tour. Je vais dans ma chambre en prenant le soin de ne pas trop écraser mes affaires jonchées sur le sol et m'étale sur mon lit. Lit où Alicia avait dormi, où nous avions fait l'amour, où je l'ai violée selon elle. Je ne pouvais rester là. Je rangeais mon appartement, passais le chiffon partout, passais l'aspirateur et nettoyais le sol. Je sortais de chez moi, faire les courses et je rêvais d'une bonne pizza accompagnée d'une bonne bière. Je fais ce que je veux maintenant. Plus ou moins.

Les trois jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse folle. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai étudié les preuves contre moi, rien d'intéressant. C'était ma parole contre la sienne. Sauf qu'en plus de ma parole, j'ai des preuves. Je ne m'étais toujours pas rasé et je me sentais tout de même bien. J'endossais un costume que je venais d'acheter à ma taille, j'ai perdu du poids et je faisais ma balade quotidienne d'une heure. Les restes de la prison. Ca a du bon la prison. Je dormais bien, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais fait dans ce lit. J'étais resté cloîtré chez moi pendant trois jours. Je prenais mon temps. Elsbeth est passée chez moi me donner mon dossier et les preuves que la défense lui avait donné. Je l'avais invitée à dîner, je faisais de bons petits plats. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite quand je sortirais de prison vu que leur nourriture laissait à désirer. Kalinda aussi est passée, elle s'inquiétait d'Alicia et de son comportement, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, qu'elle se trompait toujours de cible pour les représailles, qu'elle avait couché avec Peter avant qu'elles ne se connaissent, raison pour laquelle elles ne se parlaient plus. Je n'étais pas surpris que Peter couche avec Kalinda mais j'étais surpris que Kalinda couche avec Peter. Il y avait beaucoup de silence et Kalinda en était affectée, Alicia étant sa seule amie. Je n'avais rien d'autre que mes bras à lui offrir, ma pauvre compagnie déjà écorchée par Alicia. Nous aurions pu monter un comité comme ces alcooliques anonymes qui accusent l'alcool de leur problème, nous avions Alicia comme problème, ou du moins Alicia faisait de nous un problème. Nous aurions également pu inclure Grace et Zach ainsi que leur père. En cherchant bien, nous aurions pu aussi trouver d'autres personnes, il suffisait juste que de créer son comité pour voir arriver les foules. Nous riions de cette idée en sachant que nos blessures seront toujours ouvertes. J'étais le coupable de sa culpabilité.

J'étais assis sur ma chaise. Prêt au combat. Mon plan dans ma tête. Je serai libre d'ici peu. Lavé et blanchi de cette accusation. Cette journée est la mienne. Pas de bouffées de chaleurs, pas de tsunami. Enfin si, mais pour la partie adverse seulement. L'avocat d'Alicia verra défiler mes quatre témoins, il ne pourra poser aucune question. Puisqu'il n'en aura pas à poser. C'est ma journée. Aller à l'essentiel. Le public était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Un silence s'est posé à mon arrivée. J'ai senti tous les regards me suivre, tous les souffles coupés à mon passage. Alicia et son avocat arrivaient et s'asseyaient. J'ai pu sentir le regard d'Alicia sur moi, cette tentative de me chercher du regard. Le juge entrait, toujours le même cinéma qui ne m'avait pas manqué.

" Maîtres ", nous dit le juge

" Votre Honneur ", disons-nous en même temps

" Avez-vous bien pris connaissance de votre dossier Maître Gardner ? "

" Oui, Votre Honneur. Merci "

" Bien. Je vous écoute alors "

" J'appelle à la barre Monsieur Michael Presley ", dis-je, confiant

Mon témoin se levait et marchait jusqu'au siège des témoins. Tous mes témoins sont prêts aujourd'hui, des coups de téléphone passés pendant ces trois jours, ils étaient un prétexte à mes preuves car je ne pouvais pas présenter de preuves sans avoir l'avis d'un spécialiste.

" Monsieur Michael Presley est un spécialiste de la lecture labiale, c'est à dire qu'il sait lire sur les lèvres, et spécialiste du langage corporel ", annonçais-je

Je donnais un disque que l'on plaçait dans le lecteur. La télévision démarrait, le film nous montrait Alicia et moi à la réception de l'hôtel lors de notre première fois.

" Monsieur Presley va nous dire ce qu'il lit sur cette vidéo "

Il parlait à voix haute en retransmettant ce qu'il lisait. Le procès, les femmes, mon problème d'incontinence, Tammy.

" Mauvais timing. Nous l'avons. Si on avait une heure devant nous, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? Je pense que ce serait un moment exceptionnel. Nous pouvons voir que la femme présente sur la vidéo, par sa gestuelle et la façon de se comporter, ouvre une porte qu'elle laisse ouverte à l'homme qui la perçoit comme une occasion de se lancer, timidement certes mais elle lui a donné l'autorisation de la draguer ", affirme mon spécialiste

" Objection ! Nous n'avons jamais eu cette preuve. Maître Gardner a sciemment caché cette vidéo ", se réveillait l'autre avocat.

" Cette vidéo était dans mon appartement. Appartement fouillé par les policiers qui ne l'ont pas prise "

" Rejetée. Continuez monsieur ", dit le juge à mon métier

" L'homme ne drague jamais sans avoir reçu de signal provenant de la femme. Chaque signal est différent, ça peut être un sourire, un regard prolongé. A partir de ce moment, l'homme peut la séduire "

" Ce sont donc en général les femmes qui font le premier pas ", lui demandais-je

" Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, en effet, ce sont elles ", confirme-t-il

La vidéo continuait. Dans l'ascenseur où nous nous embrassons. Dans le couloir. Et elle redémarrait dans un nouvel hôtel, dans un nouvel ascenseur, dans un nouveau couloir. Dans tous les hôtels que nous avions faits. La vidéo s'arrêtait.

" Si vous n'avez jamais réussi à avoir la moindre vidéo de nos rendez-vous à l'hôtel, c'est parce que je suis le seul à les détenir ", leur dis-je

" Pourquoi ? ", me demandait le juge

" Afin de protéger Madame Florrick d'un éventuel scandale sur notre relation, je passais toujours voir le service de sécurité pour avoir l'original de ces bandes où nous étions en refusant qu'il fasse des copies. Je veux donne la totalité de mes factures avec, pour chacune, la vidéo correspondante à notre passage "

Je leur remettais le tout. A l'avocat d'Alicia dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom et que je ne veux pas connaître. Au juge. Alicia ne savait pas que je la protégeais ainsi. J'ai su user de mes dons d'avocat auprès du service de sécurité, aucun n'a jamais cherché à protester, quelques billets sont sortis de mon portefeuille pour les plus récalcitrants. De notre arrivée au parking à notre sortie.

" Cela ne signifie pas que des actes de violence n'ont pas été perpétrés dans la chambre ", dit l'avocat d'Alicia

En effet. Ca ne prouve rien, hormis qu'Alicia m'embrasse de son propre gré avec le sourire et sans retenue, mettant ses mains sur l'objet de son désir.

" Merci monsieur. J'appelle Grace Florrick s'il vous plaît ", dis-je

" Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! ", disait Alicia

Elle était levée et me regardait d'un regard noir.

" Grace est mineure, elle ne peut pas être ici ", rajoutait-elle

" Son père le Gouverneur Florrick a signé l'autorisation ", dis-je au juge

" Je refuse ", criait Alicia

" S'il vous plaît Madame Canavaugh ", grondait le juge

Grace Florrick s'avançait timidement tandis que le spécialiste partait. Elle prenait place sur la chaise des témoins.

" Durant les mois de

" Ne lui parle pas ! ", criait Alicia

Le juge frappait avec son marteau.

" Madame Canavaugh, si vous souhaitez rester ici, je vous conseille de vous taire ", lui dit le juge

Alicia se ravisait.

" Il vaut mieux pour elle, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle me voit ", dit Grace en regardant sa mère d'un ton déterminé qui m'en donne des frissons

" Poursuivez, Maître ", me dit le juge

" Durant les mois de mai à décembre de l'année 2011, c'est-à-dire la durée de notre relation, as-tu remarqué un changement de la personnalité chez ta mère ?", lui demandais-je

" Objection ! Grace n'est pas habilitée à répondre à la question, elle n'est ni psychologue ni psychiatre ", dit l'avocat

" Mais elle est mieux placée pour y répondre. Aucun psychologue ou psychiatre n'était là et je pense que Grace est tout à fait capable de voir si une personne est heureuse ou non "

" Rejetée "

" Alicia était beaucoup plus heureuse et je pensais que c'était parce que notre père ne vivait plus à la maison. Elle était beaucoup plus souriante, plus cool avec mon frère et moi, moins sur les nerfs et ... c'était comme si elle était amoureuse. Comme avant le scandale de Papa "

Je ne disais rien. Elle avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre. Et je notais surtout qu'elle nommait encore sa mère par son prénom, chose qu'Alicia doit trouver insupportable à entendre.

" J'avais surpris une conversation qu'elle a eu avec vous la première année où elle travaillait dans votre cabinet. Vous parliez de Georgetown et Alicia me donnait l'impression qu'elle regrettait la vie qu'elle avait eu avec Papa, elle se convainquait que sa vie était mieux que celle qu'elle aura pu avoir avec vous. Puis un soir, avec Zach, mon frère, nous avons demandé à Alicia qui était Will Gardner et la relation qu'elle entretenait. Elle a juste répondu que vous étiez son patron, qu'il y a une attirance quand vous étiez jeunes et qu'il n'y a plus rien depuis puis elle a cessé la conversation d'un coup. Avec Zach, nous avons conclu qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose "

" Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Ma cliente tentait de paraître heureuse face aux viols à répétition de cet homme ", dit l'avocat en me pointant du doigt

" Merci beaucoup Grace. J'appelle le spécialiste Monsieur McKindley "

Grace se levait et partait sans un regard vers sa mère mais un pour moi avec le sourire. Mon spécialiste s'installait. La place devait être chaude maintenant. Je lui mettais une bande son provenant de mon téléphone qui avait involontairement déclenché l'enregistrement vocal lors de notre première nuit, sans doute trop pressé pour s'aimer cette nuit, trop pressé à savourer l'instant.

_" C'est la première fois que je vais faire l'amour avec un autre homme que Peter ", dit-elle_

_" Tu peux tout arrêter si tu veux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas ", lui dis-je_

_" Non. Je le veux. Je te veux "_

_" Alors tu m'as "_

Nous pouvons entendre des bruits fait par des baisers. J'arrêtais le magnétophone.

" Pouvez-vous dire qui sont les personnes que nous entendons ? "

" Elles ont été identifiées comme étant celles de Will Gardner et Alicia Canavaugh. Pour savoir si ce sont elles, nous avons comparé la voix de cet enregistrement avec un échantillon d'une interview que Madame Canavaugh a donné et pour la vôtre, vous nous avez donné un échantillon pour que nous puissions en faire de même. Nous considérons que chaque voix est unique, comme l'ADN. Nous comparons les variations de voix avec un appareil de haute technologie et pouvons affirmer ou infirmer à qui elle appartient "

" Donc nous sommes sûrs à 100 % que les deux personnes que nous entendons sont Madame Canavaugh et Monsieur Gardner, moi-même autrement dit ? "

" Sans aucun doute ", confirme-t-il

" Merci beaucoup monsieur "

" Nous ne savons pas quand a eu cet enregistrement ", dit l'avocat.

J'allais à mon bureau et donnait une feuille à l'avocat ainsi qu'au juge.

" La capture d'écran de mon téléphone indiquant la date et l'heure de cette conversation qui correspondait à celle de la vidéo lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre "

Le juge autorisait mon témoin à partir.

" Je demande Madame Florrick en tant que témoin ", déclarais-je

" Madame Canavaugh ", corrigeait le juge

Qu'importe, c'est la même personne.

" Oui, Madame Alicia Canavaugh "

Elle se levait difficilement, s'approchait avec hésitation jusqu'à la chaise en prenant le soin de bien m'écarter de moi, le corps voûté, la tête baissée. Je lui aurais donné son Oscar pour cette interprétation magistrale d'une victime face à son bourreau. Je restais loin d'elle pour ne pas lui mettre de pression, pour me contenir de l'étrangler surtout. Ma dernière carte, celle que je ne veux pas sortir. Par respect pour Alicia. Par respect pour moi. Mais elle est si convaincante que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas violée. Je pouvais l'entendre raconter son histoire quand j'ai lu la retranscription du procès. Je n'ai plus le choix. Le jury est facilement impressionnable, je ne pourrais pas être sûr d'être libre. Je veux qu'Alicia annule sa plainte. Plainte infondée sur des accusations imaginaires basées des faits réels. Je ne voulais pas lui poser la question qui annulerait tout. Pas encore. Je mettais une vidéo.

_Alicia me filmait. Nous étions chez moi. Dans mon lit. J'avais les yeux fermés._

_" Le repos du guerrier "_

_Je souriais et ouvrais les yeux, découvrant l'appareil._

_" Alicia ! "_

_Je mettais la couette sur moi pour me cacher._

_" Will ! "_

_Alicia enlevait la couette et s'asseyait sur moi. Je prenais l'oreiller et le mettais sur moi._

_" Je vais filmer autre chose alors "_

_J'enlevais l'oreiller._

_" Comment ça se fait que tu aies un appareil photo aussi bien ? "_

_" Ma soeur me l'a offert "_

_" Ta soeur ? Comment elle est dans ta soeur ? "_

_" Elle est ... marrante. Elle m'offre toujours des trucs qu'elle sait dont je ne me servirais pas pour qu'elle puisse ensuite les prendre "_

_Alicia rit._

_" Et si on se faisait un film ? "_

_" Quel genre de film ? "_

_" Devine "_

_" Je ne suis pas beau aujourd'hui "_

_" Tu n'es pas beau ? "_

_" Non, pas aujourd'hui. Toi, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui comme tous les jours "_

_Je lui prenais l'appareil et la filmais. Elle venait dans mes bras._

_" Je pourrais filmer ton dos avec un doigt effleurant ta peau qui ferait relever tes poils à mon passage jusqu'à tes fesses "_

_Elle se redressait._

_" Ou filmer cette vue là. Cette femme assise sur moi, ses seins qui pointent comme un appel au pêché, ce cou qui ne demande qu'une tête qui s'y plonge "_

_Je filmais toujours. Son visage, toujours._

_" Tu ne peux pas "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_" J'ai besoin de tes deux mains sur mon corps "_

_Je l'embrassais._

_" Tu n'es pas d'accord pour qu'on se filme ? ", me demande-t-elle_

_" Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se filme ? "_

_" Pour nous regarder ensuite, voir nous faire l'amour sous un angle objectif "_

_" Tu as toujours des idées bizarres "_

_" Mais je n'aimerai pas savoir que la caméra tourne, ça ne ferait pas naturel. Tu devrais la cacher quelque part sans me dire que nous nous sommes filmer. Je t'en donne l'autorisation "_

_" Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'aime pas cette idée "_

_" Je t'en donne tout de même l'autorisation. Si tu changes d'avis "_

_Elle posait sa main sur l'appareil photo._

_" Eteins-le "_

_" Je ne sais pas comment on l'éteint "_

_" Donne-le moi "_

_" Non "_

_" Maître Will Gardner, veuillez me donner cet appareil photo "_

_" Maître Will Gardner ? Qui est-ce ? Ton amant ? "_

_" Oui, amant pas terrible. Je te le déconseille "_

_" Tu dis ça pour l'avoir rien que pour toi "_

_" Il est nul au lit, tu n'imagines pas à quel point "_

_Nous rions._

_" Tu es tellement demandeuse qu'il ne peut se consacrer qu'à toi "_

_" Il répond tellement bien à la demande "_

_" Je croyais qu'il était nul au lit "_

_" Il fait des progrès grâce à moi "_

_" Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? "_

_" Tais-toi "_

_Elle posait une main sur ma bouche et me regardait avec son sourire aux lèvres. Je baissais ma caméra et filmais sa gorge. Elle remontait l'appareil._

_" Will Gardner ! "_

_" Il est où ? "_

_" Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas "_

_Je riais de vive voix. Elle prenait l'appareil photo et me filmait._

_" Oh mais que vois-je ? Will Gardner ! "_

_Je tournais ma tête pour regarder le mur. _

_" Où ça ? Moi, je ne vois rien "_

_Elle rit. Je la regarde en souriant. Elle cesse de rire._

_" Toi "_

J'arrêtais la vidéo. Alicia avait le regard fixée sur la télévision.

" Alicia, t'ai-je violée ? "

J'ai envie de lui crier de dire la vérité, de dire au monde que tout ça est de la connerie, que tout ça ne sert qu'à me détruire mais aussi elle.

" Tu m'as violée ", me dit-elle dans les yeux

J'en reste scotché. Si longtemps que le juge me réveille.

" Maître Gardner ? Autre chose ? ", demande le juge

Putain. Je me pose contre mon bureau. Long silence. Je ne la regardais pas, je pouvais la tuer. Je regardais mes pieds, comme si l'enfer s'ouvrait davantage à moi. Je n'en peux plus. Je lui montre, je monte au monde entier que notre relation était consentie. Je voulais partir, tout laisser tomber. Si j'avais eu une arme, elle serait posée sur ma tempe.

" Avez-vous d'autres questions, Maître Gardner ? ", me redemande le juge

J'ai tant de questions mais il y en a qu'une que j'ai envie de poser : pourquoi ?

" Maître Gardner ? "

Qu'elle admette que je ne l'ai jamais violée. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément. J'avais envie de dire à Alicia qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'elle pouvait faire marche arrière. Mais toutes les preuves étaient un appel et un avertissement à la dernière. La dernière que je ne pensais pas utiliser. Que la presse à scandales ouvre la bouche, je la nourris. Encore. A contre coeur. Je démarrais la vidéo. Je ne la regardais pas. J'avais honte. Pas de moi mais de ce qu'Alicia me faisait faire pour que je lui prouve son innocence.

_Vue d'ensemble parfaite sur ma chambre. Alicia et moi, nous nous embrassons au pied du lit et allons sur le lit._

_" Tu aurais pu m'ouvrir la porte tout nu "_

_" Je suis toujours prêt à l'emploi "_

_Elle place sa main sur mon sexe._

_" Je sens ça "_

_Nous sourions et nous nous embrassons. Elle s'empresse de déboutonner mon pantalon. Je m'allonge entièrement sur elle, bloquant ses mains entre elle et moi._

_" Will "_

_" Prenons notre temps "_

___" Tu vas me faire languir comme d'habitude. Faut bien que je me presse_ _quelque part "_

_Je l'embrasse puis m'agenouille._

_" Fais ce que tu as à faire "_

_Elle enlève mon t-shirt après m'avoir embrassé d'un rapide baiser comme un merci._

_" Ce t-shirt blanc, va falloir l'abandonner "_

_Elle passe à mon pantalon._

_" Enlève-le aussi "_

_" Non. Fais-le "_

_" Quand je te dis que tu me fais languir "_

_Je la porte sur moi, l'embrasse, la soulève et l'allonge sur le lit où je lui arrache son chemisier, la faisant se cambrer et découvrant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir._

_" Pourquoi mettre d'aussi belles choses si c'est pour les voir détruites ainsi ? Ne te donne pas autant de peine. Viens nue la prochaine fois Alicia "_

_" Nue sous mon manteau rouge ? "_

_" Toute nue sans manteau rouge ni chaussures. La nudité te va très bien "_

_Je l'embrasse sur le ventre en remontant jusqu'à ses seins, mes mains sous elle à lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Elle enroule mes hanches de ses jambes et pousse vers le bas mon pantalon récalcitrant avec ses pieds et passant délicatement ses ongles sur mon dos. Je lui enlève le soutien-gorge et remonte jusqu'à son visage, plantant mon regard dans le sien, mon front contre le sien._

_" Je vais te faire languir "_

_" Non ! Will ! "_

_Elle se tortille sous mon corps. Elle pousse de ses mains mon boxer vers le bas, mettant mes fesses nues qu'elle pétrissait de ses mains expertes puis me donnait une fessée. Je riais._

_" Will ", dit-elle dans la plainte_

_Elle cesse de bouger. Nous nous regardons un moment silencieusement._

_" S'il te plaît ", chuchote-t-elle_

_Puis nous nous embrassons passionnément._

Je levais la tête discrètement et regardais Alicia. Elle a les larmes aux yeux en regardant la vidéo. Je mettais la vidéo sur pause. Il y avait un silence absolu. Les regards suspendus à la télévision. Le public veut la suite. Je n'avais rien à dire. Tout a été dit.

" Je pensais que cette idée ne te plaisait pas ", me dit Alicia

Je la regarde. Il était là, son aveu.

" Elle ne m'a jamais plu. Mais pour te faire plaisir, je l'ai fait "

" Tu pourras me donner la vidéo ? ", me demandait-elle

Je hochais négativement la tête.

" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais montrée ? "

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu as rompu la semaine suivante "

" Si j'ai rompu avec toi, c'est parce que je tenais à toi. J'ai eu peur de toi, d'être avec toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est effrayant de se rendre compte un jour que celui qui travaille avec toi, avec qui tu fais l'amour juste pour le sexe est juste celui dont tu as besoin, qu'il était là depuis de nombreuses années, à attendre son tour parce qu'il est respectueux. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Will "

Si elle avait prononcé ses paroles il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pu la demander en mariage. Mais je ne croyais plus.

" Je demande un arrangement ", dit l'avocat d'Alicia

" Le seul arrangement possible est l'annulation des plaintes à mon encontre ", dis-je fermement

" Annulons tout ", dit Alicia

" C'est avec grand plaisir que j'annule ce procès ", dit le juge en tapant son marteau

Le soulagement.

" Je suis désolée Will ", me dit Alicia

Je ne voulais pas d'excuses, c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je rangeais mes affaires et partait, avant que le public ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, avant que la presse ne s'en mêle. Une fois la porte atteinte, je marchais rapidement dans le tribunal, je sortais du tribunal par une porte que j'avais repéré que les employés utilisaient. Je sortais et courais.


	5. Chapter 5

Ma carrière étant brisée, je n'étais plus le partenaire de nom, je décidais de tout quitter. Alicia avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait faire : me détruire. Je ne voulais plus de ce monde de merde où l'hypocrisie est le maître mot. J'avais vidé mon appartement, j'ai vendu tout ce que je possédais, même les choses qui avaient tant de valeur à mes yeux. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais plus personne. A part mon sac à dos sur le dos, mon argent dans le sac et des vêtements, mon passeport en main et mes souvenirs dans ma tête. Destination inconnue.


End file.
